life after Jamie
by dj-miranda
Summary: What will life be like for Landon after Jamie dies
1. Default Chapter

****

Disclaimer: I don't own A Walk to Remember.

****

Chapter 1

It's 6 months after Jamie died and living in New York, going to NYU. All of the sudden he bumps into someone who looks familiar.

****

Landon: Hey long time no see.

****

Belinda: Hey. How have you been?

****

Landon: I've been good. Going to NYU for my medical degree.

****

Belinda: That's great. I'm sorry to hear about Jamie, I know you invited me to the funeral, but I couldn't bring myself to go.

****

Landon: I understand.

****

Belinda: Do you really? Because I don't want you to think I was rude.

****

Landon: No really, I understand.

****

Belinda: Well hey, I got to go, I'm late for an appt., but we should get together and talk later. 

On a little piece of paper she wrote:

Belinda-

555-4937

The next day Landon called Belinda.

****

Landon: Hello is Belinda there?

****

Belinda: This is her.

****

Landon: Hey, what's up?

****

Belinda: Nothing much.

****

Landon: I have time between my D&D class and Biology. Would you like to go for coffee? 

****

Belinda: Sure. I have to get ready, but I will meet you at 49th street star bucks @ 10:00 (am) ok?

****

Landon: Yup. See you then.

Later at the coffee shop

****

Landon: Hey. (giving her a hug)

****

Belinda: Hey.

They get their coffee and sit down.

****

Landon: What's going on?

****

Belinda: Nothing really.

****

Landon: so what's new in your life?

****

Belinda: Well I work at a beauty shop, and I have a daughter by my ex-boyfriend, but he left me for someone else.

****

Landon: Really, I'm sorry to hear that.

****

Belinda: Yeah, well it's been hard, but we've made it through a lot. I'm living with my mother who is helping me take care of her, while I work.

****

Landon: Really that's great.

****

Belinda: Well, what's with you? Do you have a girlfriend?

****

Landon: Nothing. I haven't even looked at another girl since Jamie.

****

Belinda: Really, why?

****

Landon: I don't know, it would just feel like I was cheating on her.

****

Belinda: Well you wouldn't be, you know.

****

Landon: I know but she was the only woman I ever loved.

****

Belinda: So you'll never get married again.

****

Landon: No. I don't think so.

Belinda looks at Landon with a disappointing face, and sighed.

****

Landon: What was that look for?

****

Belinda: Well?

****

Landon: Well, what?

****

Belinda: Well, seeing you again brought back the feelings I used to feel for you.

****

Landon: I told you I wouldn't love anyone else.

****

Belinda: I know, but we couldn't even go out on a date, and see where it takes us?

****

Landon: No! Jamie was the only woman I loved and will be the only woman I love. I think I need to go now.

Landon grabs his coffee and leaves. That weekend she left him 4 messages on his answering machine. All at once he plays them back.

****

Belinda: (message 1)(beep) Hey Landon. I'm sorry if what I said upset you, I just wanted you to know how I felt. I would really appreciate it if you called me back.

****

Belinda: (message 2)(beep) Are you there? If you are please pick up. I'm sorry- I really want to talk to you.

****

Belinda: (message 3)(Sunday morning)(beep) Landon, it's me. I was wondering if we could go out for breakfast and talk please call me back.

Landon calls Belinda back and declines her offer.

****

Belinda: (message 4) Hey great to hear from you. Now I know you don't really hate me, you just hate me. Wish we could have gone for breakfast. I really want to straighten this out. Please call me.

Landon picks up the phone and dials a number.


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own a walk to remember.  
  
The phone rings and on the other side a woman picks up.  
  
Woman- Hello.  
  
Landon- Mom.  
  
Mom- Yes. Hi honey. How are you doing? How's school going?  
  
Landon- I'm ok, and schools going fine.  
  
Mom- You haven't called me in a month and last time you did you had a problem. So what's the last problem?  
  
Landon- Well I saw Belinda, I bumped into her on the street.  
  
Mom- Really!  
  
Landon- Yeah. And you know Belinda she wants to have relationships with everyone.  
  
Mom- Well that's a little harsh!  
  
Landon- Mom, she wants to be my girlfriend!  
  
Mom- So...!  
  
Landon- I don't want to be her boyfriend! I feel like I'm still married to Jamie. I still wear my wedding ring.  
  
Mom- I know, but you need someone to make you happy.  
  
Landon- I know, but I'm not ready for a relationship yet, and she doesn't get that, even though I have flat out told her that.  
  
Mom- Well then talk to her and tell her how you feel.  
  
Landon- OK then, will do. Love you mom, talk to you later.  
  
Mom- Love you too. Bye  
  
Landon- Bye  
  
Landon clicks the flash button to dial another number.  
  
Belinda- Hello.  
  
Landon- Hi.  
  
Belinda- Finally. So how was your weekend?  
  
Landon- It was ok. I wanted to talk to you.  
  
Belinda- ok.  
  
Landon- I'm not ready for a girlfriend yet, and I want to tell you why. Jamie died 6 months ago and the past 6 months have been the hardest for me. I just start to accept that she's gone, and you want to jump into a relationship. It was really hard for me to even listen to that suggestion.  
  
Belinda- I'm so sorry, I didn't know you felt that way.  
  
Landon- Yeah, well I do.  
  
After a moment they both got off the phone and Landon went to his room  
and looked at the pictures of him and Jamie before she died. Just then  
a tear rolled down his eye and he began to talk to Jamie (in heaven).  
  
Landon- Jamie, I want you to know nothing will ever happen between me and Belinda. I love you and only you. Nothing will ever change that.  
  
All the sudden he felt a gust of wind like she was trying to tell him  
something. It was different than anything that he had ever felt  
before.  
  
Landon- Are you trying to tell me something?  
  
There was another gust of wind, but the window was closed, or was it?  
  
Landon- Jamie, are you there?  
  
All the sudden he saw a figure walk down the hall towards him, but how  
could that happen, he lived alone. His eyes were blurred from the  
tears, and it was also hard to see the figure because the door was  
slightly closed. Was someone in the house? 


	3. Jamie!

Disclaimer: I don't own A Walk to Remember.  
  
All the sudden the door opened and a familiar face was seen.  
  
Landon- Jamie?!?  
  
Jamie- Yeah, it's me.  
  
Landon- I miss you so much. I kicked myself for not getting to say goodbye.  
  
Jamie- I know. I came to tell you to let me go, and move on.  
  
Landon- I can't. I still love you.  
  
Jamie- I love you too, but you won't be happy until you let me go.  
  
Landon- I don't want to.  
  
Jamie- I know you don't, and in the long run you will eventually let  
me go, but the final decision is yours. Make the right one.  
  
With that she was gone, and Landon sat and pondered a while. Was that really her or did he hallucinate her. He wanted to believe it was her, but didn't know what to believe. Maybe he had dreamed her. The next day was like she had died all over again. Landon was a mess and on top of that Belinda called.  
  
Belinda- Hey Landon.  
  
Landon- Hey.  
  
Belinda- What's the matter?  
  
Landon- Nothing.  
  
Belinda- I know something's wrong, tell me!  
  
Landon thought a moment. He couldn't tell her that he saw Jamie; she would think he was crazy. She would say he dreamt the entire thing.  
  
Landon- Nothings wrong, really.  
  
Belinda- Do you want to go to a movie.  
  
Landon- No thanks. I have a lot of work to do here.  
  
Belinda- Are you sure?  
  
Landon- Yeah.  
  
Belinda- Well, do you want me to come over I can try to help you with  
your work, and we can talk.  
  
Landon- I am fine, you don't need to come over.  
  
Belinda- Well, I am only here for 2 days, then I will be going west to  
California, to audition for an acting job.  
  
Landon- Well, I still don't want to go and I don't want you to come  
over here.  
  
Just then there was a knock at the door and...  
  
*********Sorry so short, but it was the perfect time to start chapter 4. 


	4. whos this woman

Disclaimer- I don't own A Walk to Remember  
  
Landon- Come in.  
  
Woman- Hey sweetie. (Looking at Landon) What's wrong?  
  
Landon- Nothing.  
  
Mom- Well you want to get started?  
  
Landon- Yeah.  
  
They went on for hours making a memory book of Jamie. It was filled with poems, pictures, sayings, and her favorite things. Belinda decided to come over for a surprise visit, but another woman was placed in the spot Landon's mom had been sitting earlier.  
  
Belinda- (did not knock, just walked in) Who's this?  
  
Girl- Maybe I should leave.  
  
Landon- No. She doesn't own me.  
  
Belinda- Oh yeah, I remember you!  
  
Landon- This is Sally.  
  
Belinda- Oh yeah. You were in the play with Jamie. (pause) What are  
  
you doing here?  
  
Sally- Well, Landon told me he had something to show me.  
  
Landon- My mom and I made a memory book of Jamie, and I thought Sally  
  
would want to see it.  
  
Belinda- Well, how did you know that she lived in New York?  
  
Landon- Well, she goes to my school, and is in a couple of my classes.  
  
Sally- Well it's been fun, but I got stuff to do.  
  
Sally leaves, and Landon and Belinda talk.  
  
Landon- Why are you here?  
  
Belinda- You sounded upset on the phone and I thought you might want to talk.  
  
Landon- I told you on the phone I didn't.  
  
Belinda- Why won't you talk to me?  
  
Landon- I don't know. You some into my life again, and expect me to  
  
tell you everything. Well, I'm not going to. Some things in my life  
  
are private.  
  
Belinda- Well I am not going to stand here and take this. Call me  
  
someday when you want to talk. I can't promise you I will want to talk  
  
to you.  
  
Landon- Bye. Have fun on your trip. (sarcastically)  
  
Landon got through med school and then went on to one of the best medical practices. This medical practice was a little closer to his mom.  
  
The End 


End file.
